Severus Snape And The Mystery Of The Dumbledores
by SnarkySmileyGit
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's last wish. Severus Snape is most important mission. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Authors Note:

Okay guys go easy on me, I'm kinda new to this.

Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither does Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

Damn you JK Rowling.

Prologue

"Severus please. Will you not grant a dying man's only wish?"

"You are not dying Albus. Do not over exaggerate!" Severus Snape snarled at the frail looking old man on the bed. To the casual observer they would have no way of knowing that this man. This frail, tired old man was the unofficial leader of the wizarding world.

"My dear boy I wish that was the truth but alas it is not. I am old Severus, old even by wizarding standards. I ask only that you do this one last thing for me."

"And what pray tell is this last bequest of yours?" Queried the Potions Master as he sank into the seat by the side of the hospital bed.

"I want Headmaster Dumbledore replied "you to help me find my son."

Severus Snape, demon bat of the dungeons. Snarkiest git in existence let his jaw drop and simply...gawped.

Remember sharing is caring soo all reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

_Everything was still. Then as if it could not bear the silence a high piercing wail sounded. Accompanied by it was the sound of people moving about the room tending to the things that should always be tended to, after the birth of a baby. The room was white, as all hospital rooms were, and quite small. In the centre stood a cold metal bed and on it lay a woman. She could almost be considered beautiful with her long straight inky hair and fine aristocratic face yet the small, almost unnoticeable, frown on her lips marred her beauty. It is often said that the happiest time in a woman's life is when they see their child for the first time. Admittedly it was a hard gruelling task yet it was worth it. However this woman was not glowing and seemed decidedly unhappy. She held the thing in her arms precariously away from her. _

_In her arms lay cause of the commotion. A small baby no more than a scant few minutes old. He was wailing loudly as if announcing his presence to the world. He was tiny but if you looked closely enough you could see he possessed the same delicate features as the girl on the bed. Then suddenly his (for the baby was a boy) eyes snapped opened and focused on the slight shadow in the corner of the room. Then feeling pleased that he had spotted his father the baby, much to the relief of the girl on the bed, fell asleep. _

_In the corner of the room stood, Albus Dumbledore. The young man was normally unfazed. In his life Albus had always been told how smart he was and he had never stumbled across anything he couldn't understand. Yet the feeling the sight of his son gave him completely baffled him. The sight of the baby looking at him with those eyes. His eyes. Feeling as if he couldn't contain the feeling and giving in to the urge to see his son Albus strode forward to the bed. _

"_Thank God your here!" the woman cried in relief "Here take him." She said as she carelessly shoved the baby towards him. Albus looked down at the bundle in his arms and was overcome with love for this tiny small thing. Then closing his eyes, Albus pushed all the feeling down. He could not love this child. Could not, as he wouldn't be able to keep him. Although he was young Albus had many enemies who would want to target his son through him. _

Albus was shocked out of his reverie by a bang. He looked up and saw Severus standing at the side of the bed. Beside him, on the table was a stack of official looking documents.

"Right, I managed to find records of all the children that arrived at all the nearby orphanages on that day" he said as he sat down next to the table.

"Severus" Albus said, trying to get his attention.

"We will have to spli"

"Severus"

"What Albus" growled the man

"Thank you"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn you Albus" sighed Severus as he sank into his chair, he had just come back from the hospital wing. They had spent hours poring over the stacks of paper he had accumulated through his research. To be honest to Severus the search seemed pointless but it seemed to bring the Headmasters spirits up. When Severus had left those blue eyes had been twinkling again.

It had been almost surreal when Albus had collapsed. He had always thought the man invincible. Even though he called him old man he had always held a firm conviction that Albus would always be there. A strong force in his life and practically his only friend. He had hated the man at first and when he'd confessed this to the man. Albus had simply smiled sadly and said that he had deserved it. When Severus had been a student he had been shunned by Albus, despised almost. Whenever Potter and his gang had tormented him Albus had always taken the side of the Gryffindors. However when Severus had come back to Hogwarts seeking absolution from his sins. The man had spread his arms and said "Welcome home my boy." Over the decade of peace Albus had helped Severus work through his demons. Well most of them at least. The least he could do in repayment was help Albus work through his.

With a sigh Severus stood up, stretched and made his way to the bathroom. He would take a hot, long shower then he was going take a much deserved rest.

(White line break)

"Poppy, stop this nonsense at once! I am not as frail as I look and I refuse to stay in this hospital any longer!"

"Don't be ridiculous Albus. You had stroke for Merlin's sake"

"Yes well, I'm fine now aren't I?"

It was at this moment that Severus chose to stride into Hospital Wing.

"Thank God you're here Severus. Make him see sense please. The damn old man's gotten in his head that he can leave."

"Well he is standing up Poppy. You've got to give him that" said Snape in a decidedly amused manner.

"Thank you Severus!" exclaimed Dumbledore

Poppy sighed at the sheer stubbornness of the old man and his accomplice. They were so alike in many ways. Especially in the fact that they believed they could do everything by the sheer force of will.

"Fine but if you get hurt it'll be on both your heads" she snapped as she flounced dramatically out of the room. Severus and Albus stared at each other for a long minute before dissolving into raucous laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes Albus straightened up and said "Now my boy, what is it that you wanted?"

"Well now that you've been released we'll be able to go and visit the orphanages, get some more information."

"Let us go on then" replied the old man. They walked in silence towards the gates. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but one of quiet companionship.

"Tell me more about this orphanage. What is it like?" inquired Albus breaking the still silence.

"It's actually quite close to the hospital so it's the orphanage that receives most of the newborns. Hopefully they'll have records of all the babies they've kept-when was your son born Albus?"

"35 years ago" He replied curtly, not wanting to relieve the memory.

"35 years" Severus exclaimed in surprise "He must be the same age as me then."

The old man looked at the potions professor in surprise. "You're right. I didn't realize that."

So, on they went looking for a answers.


End file.
